Avoiding Finals
by hurricanepercy
Summary: Six friends successfully avoid finals and decide to celebrate their said success. AU, boarding school. High T for a bit of sex, cursing, and drinking. Minifill for the YJ anon meme!


NOTICE: Hopefully you guys can help me? I'm really new to this whole ff thing, so could you guys please inform me of how to do line breaks to seperate my author's notice from my actual story? I make them on the actual document file, and when I save, they don't show up. Then, when I edit them in on the EDIT/PREVIEW DOC. thing and save it, they don't show up either! Please help?

Supersmall mini-fill for the YJ Anon Meme!

The prompt was "YJ at a boarding school.

Whether it's for a mission or an AU.

I want the team at boarding school. With stereotypical shenanigans. Sneaking out of the dorm in the middle of night etc."

So I made a minifill of the team, AU, at a boarding school, where they avoided finals and are celebrating! It may not be like this in your state, but in mine, if you have a 95+ in your class and aced the last test, you don't have to take finals. This is what happened!

Triggers for sex, cursing, and drinking.

It probably started when Dick snuck in some white wine and toasted them all to their complete and total success of avoiding finals, and they all swore only one glass of the champagne flutes which ended up along the lines of 'just one.. After this one'.

It didn't matter, anyway. It worked. They were a group, they were a _team_, and they were all going to graduate in one complete piece. This was the second to last final they would have had to take, and while they had all and complete straight, high A's in all of their classes, they were able to avoid it. So when Artemis started giggling uncontrollably, and Kal started laughing with her, Dick seemed to have the most wonderful of all ideas.

"Guys... Guys. Hey, _guys_." Dick grinned, rising up to his knees. "We should all go out to the woods. The ones by the second building. There's an old barn out there, we could-"

"Yes, OMG!" Megan chortled, barely through with her first glass, and she stood up, her short skirt dangerously flaring near Conner's temple, and yes, oh yes, Wally saw his eyes glance to the unknown. No one had gotten with Megan, ever, but her perfect boyfriend had gotten surprisingly dark and sullen when he was tipsy, and Megan showed a fondness towards the bad boys.

"Wally... Hey, Wally, grab some blankets, I'll take the glasses." Dick whispered, suddenly daring, and the shorter student rose to his feet, hauling a half-naked Zatanna up with him and whispering with her while he assembled everyone else, and Wally felt only the slightest bit jealous. It took awhile, honestly, for all of them to sneak out and stumble through the woods and finally end up near the barn, where they toasted again, and Zatanna convinced them all to gather around her and Dick for spells.

"Spells aren't a legitimate—" Wally started, but Dick harshly pushed his head away from where it was exhaling against his neck, grinning a rather wicked grin.

"Bullshit, Wally, spells are cool…" He murmured, sliding off his shirt and airing his neck, because geez, it was getting a little warm in here. Zatanna thought this was for the best as well, sliding off her nightshirt, and there the two sat around their little circle, both shirtless and in nothing but boxers, while Dick started murmuring quietly, dumping out one of their wine glasses, and Zatanna emerged with a pocket knife. Wally sat there, staring at the both of them while they spoke, until they had produced substitutes for an athame, chalice, carved a pentagram in the floorboards, and god, what were those other things called?

"I didn't know you were a witch, Dick..."

"Calm it down; I'm a _green_witch… I'm actually a wiz-" The smaller started before Zatanna shushed him, and the air went quiet.

It was good to be young, after Wally had dismissed the case and everyone had gone off with wine glasses and jokes. Artemis sat quietly in Kal's lap while the South African murmured to her about his country in his funny accent, and Zatanna sat out meditating, naked, in the field, while Megan and Conner sat quietly, drunkenly making out on the floorboards, and Artemis was positive it was Dick giving Wally a slow, quiet blow job, more away from the candles than anyone else. Her eyes couldn't leave them, at first, but Wally's soft moans drifted over to her, and when she saw Dick rise to his knees, lower himself onto Wally after his own fingers left his body, and cried out with the most powerful sense of raw, needy, complete urgency that she had never experienced in her lifetime, she finally, finally looked away.

While Kal stroked his thumb over her bare thigh and chuckled at her newest joke, she exhaled in contentment.

Yes, it was good to be young.

Aaahahahaaa, hope you guys liked it!


End file.
